


Beauty Remains

by MsMachine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Fluffy as hell, Pregnancy, have some tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: Hermione realizes how much her life has changed.





	Beauty Remains

The crackles from the fireplace welcomed the members of the small family, surrounded by the warm air, who were looking for some relief from the chilly breeze that filled in the dusk. The small chalet of two bedrooms was slowly returning to its usual silence after the departure of the entourage of friends from the small baby shower prepared to a heavily pregnant Hermione, who now was spread out over the sofa in the living room, enjoying the leftovers from the party. Pumpkin pie had become her target of maximum desire during her pregnancy, and even whilst on her ninth month, the craving of the sweet dessert was overwhelming.

Hermione laughed at herself by the silly thought and caressed her belly, the baby was specially active today, however it was expected, after all she would be giving birth very soon, the expectation was on, yet differently when Hermione find out about the pregnancy, she now felt more at ease at the premise that soon she would be able to hold her first-born in her arms. The jitters and fears were still there, but the confidence and the expectation were bigger and denotative. The reflection of the flames on her ring band finger only confirmed the source of assurance: almost eight years of marriage. Who could have thought that after many losses and twists and turns, Hermione could have had a family to call her own?

The cat’s  _ meow _ announced Rony’s return from the kitchen, he had his hands full, the steamy tea and the licorice candy came along. She smirked.

The strands of red hair cupped Rony’s spotted face which also stressed the result of an afternoon chasing kids around the house. His own nephew was not a match when alongside his cousins. And such was the surprise to find a willing Rony to help to monitor the children, as much as possible, yet she would have to give in that in the end he made a good job, therefore the sigh of weariness that slipped away from his lips, it was welcomed with a nod of understanding and gratefulness.

Hermione was happy. Ridiculously happy

“Eh, if I knew my presence pleased you that much, I’d be around more times.” Rony joked, raising Hermione’s feet and joining her in the couch. His fingers caressed her swollen feet to her sudden relief, who sighed in response.

“You don’t have to, Rony-” Hermione replied, yet her pleasured physiognomy was more vivid with which pass of fingers.

“Nah, Mione, I promised I’d take care of you, relax.”

Hermione’s lips were ready to a negative reply, but Rony was faster and served her the hot tea, reassuring her: “Just relax…”

Truth to be told, it was good to be spoiled once in a while. Her pregnancy had been a bliss since the beginning, but she could not deny that at the end of it, the pains and the fatigue increased  with incredible speed. Oh, how long had she able to see her own foot unless it was in a position like this. There was a sensation of extreme comfort just to be laying down. It was somehow comforting to know that the piece of domesticity could still be experienced.

Hermione changed her train of thoughts when her eyes landed on the man’s profile in front of her. Rony had changed, and so had she. So many things had set them apart before, so many tragedies and sorrow. So many tears. And a strand of dark hair too, she amused herself.

Rony was talking about his next expedition and Hermione let herself be entertained with his warm words, sipping at times the drink in her hands, knowing very well that soon she would be running at the bathroom’s direction, after all, have a human being seated on your bladder was not the best of sensations most part of the time. She laughed mentally, aware of which genes to thank for the energetic child on her womb.

And almost as if invocation by her thoughts, Crookshanks meowed again at the sound of crawling feet and doors being opened and closed. A light curse resonated through the living room when Bellatrix stood up by her side, dropping the wood chunks by the side of the coffee table.

“So… I leave for a minute and you are all over my wife, Weasley?” Bellatrix hissed, narrowing her eyes at a gaping and suddenly pale Rony.

Bellatrix laughed through her nose.

“I’m joking, ginger. Geez, get yourself some sense of humor.”

But she did not pay attention to the relieved sigh and the wry smile from Rony, for she bents down to find Hermione’s lips and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, before putting a kiss on the top of her head. “How  _ my _ girls are?” She asked, landing her hand that in the old days used to be ordered by countless rings with obscure symbols, yet now pointed out a ring band with embedded words around it.

“Great,” Hermione confirmed cheerfully. “but we need to make the bathroom a visit. Urgent.”

Bellatrix nodded in agreement and helped her getting up, she embraced Hermione’s waist and guided her shoes as well. The finally remembered of the presence of someone else.

“Ehr, I’m g-going. Thanks for the invitation, Mione.” He came close and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione said her goodbyes and thanked him for the help. 

Rony nodded in response and stared back at the older woman and it was probably the first time he realized how lucky his friend was, but still, he could not help but say: “Bella. Take care of them.”

The curly haired woman nodded at his direction in comprehension.

“Sure thing, champ.” The hint of irony was there, after all, it was her trademark, but it also carried the sure of those words were sincere and ferocious, which made appear a smile at them both - even though it was almost imperceptible.

So when Rony gave to the family a final look and closed the doors behind him, he apparated away knowing that after all, the Blacks were loyal to those whom which they care about… and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks for the lovely @im_always_down_to_hide_with_you a.k.a @sentence for reading this first and helping me out with my grammar issues. You are amazing!
> 
> Also, the title was pilfered from the incredible singer Paloma Faith! The song title is the same, I highly recommend. It's worth listening to.
> 
> And by the way, have some tea. ;)


End file.
